1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to dedicated graphical user interfaces for segmented images.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous image processing software applications are available. These applications typically require a user to select a portion of the image to which a subsequently selected image processing function will be applied. For example, using a selection tool such as a mouse, the user selects a portion of an image for image processing. For example, a user places the selection tool, such as a mouse, in a portion of an image. While holding down the left mouse button, and traversing the image, a rectangle is drawn and the portion of the image contained in this rectangle is selected for image processing.
Once the desired portion is selected, the selected portion, or a subportion of the selected portion is reproduced in a graphical user interface. Then, again using the selection tool, the user navigates through the graphical user interface to locate, select and execute any desired image processing function. Upon executing the desired image processing function, the entire selected image portion, or selected subportion, is modified by the selected image processing function.